Marie-Ange Colbert
"I have taken a great risk by telling you anything. To attempt to change one's future, often ensures that future. I've said too much already. I must go." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Marie-Ange Colbert is a sophomore at the prestigious Massachusetts Academy. She is sweet (as a girl that spends time with that sort of crowd can be) and kind. She was born in Lyons, France and is a French citizen, however, she was recruited for the school by its headmistress Emma Frost in the summer prior to her freshman year. The Hellion Tarot functions in more of a supporting role to her fellow teammates. It's rumored the girl can see the future, which is something that might be useful for a hero team... for many reasons. Background Born in 1999 in Lyons, France to wealth and privilege, Marie-Ange was the third of four children, and the second daughter. Her father and mother both came from old money and old nobility (to hear them tell it), though her father was a prominent businessman, with ownership in many high-end hotels in tourist destinations across Europe. Always the quietest and least-noticed of the children, Marie-Ange was dutiful, rarely acting out or misbehaving. When it was time for her to be sent to school, like her older and younger sister, she was sent to a convent school in the south of France that her parents intended her to stay at until she was finished with her schooling. Her life was all but planned out for her. The bulk of the year spent at school. In the summers and winters, she would spend time with her grandmother (the older woman being the primary 'babysitter' for her grandchildren while Marie-Ange's parents tended to business and society things, both being very active members of the Hellfire Club). When she grew up, she would marry a good Catholic boy and have children and repeat the process. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary. She was eleven years old the summer when she found her grandmother's tarot cards. At first, it was just a game for her-- learning the meanings of the cards, the faces of which she loved for their artwork and strangeness. Her grandmother found it amusing enough to teach the girl a few basic readings, and that summer she 'read' her grandmother and sisters and brother over and over. A child's game. Until her older sister drew Death in one of the readings, and Marie-Ange saw a flash of the future-- her sister in a car accident that would claim her life. She tried to convince her not to go into the city, not to get behind the wheel. Which of course, made her older sister laugh her off, her sister, brother, and grandmother just saying it was an overactive imagination. Until a week later when the accident happened. And Marie-Ange was inconsolable. She blamed herself, and locked herself in her room in prayer, believing that somehow her sister's death was her fault. She had seen it, and hadn't stopped it. That was the beginning of flashes of the future--and occasionally, the past. It did not take her long to realize that they only came when she was holding her tarot cards. So she put them away for the next year at school, where she threw herself into her faith further. During confession, she was told that the flashes of the future and the past were temptation, and that the tarot cards were tools of the devil, and that she should destroy them. And she might have. Except her grandmother passed away while she was at school that year... nature causes. But her will gave young Marie-Ange those tarot cards as her very own... and a letter, telling her that she had a gift called prescience. Those cards had been passed down for several generations, and that her grandmother, in her youth, had the gift as well, but fear had driven her to denying it-- and her grandmother, in the letter, begged Marie-Ange not to deny her gift. So Marie-Ange did not destroy the cards, though she was afraid. She did not use them again until she was thirteen. And she read herself. And the glimpse of the future she was given terrified her. A tall blonde woman would come and take her away to a far-away place, where Marie-Ange would be miserable-- that terrible things would happen to her, and that she would be destined to love someone who would destroy her heart and leave her broken. But the alternative to not going with the blonde woman was worse. When Emma Frost, a member of the Hellfire Club like her parents, arrived at her home in France, and offered to take her away to a school in the United States, Marie-Ange knew that the future was coming to pass. And she knew she could not fight it. So it was arranged for her to be sent to the Massachusetts Academy and placed in their 'gifted student program' immediately. She didn't have the powers many of her fellow students displayed-- she couldn't fly, or set things on fire, or move things with her mind. But she could see the future. And the past. The events of the Merge-- the roiling chaos and magics-- overwhelmed her, and she spent the period of time with the worlds merging unconscious, gripping her deck of cards. During that time, a thousand possible futures assaulted her mind. Which of them will be true? She doesn't know. So where in the field she was little help to the newly formed 'team' (which had been formed the year prior to her arrival), she was a great supporting role, and the headmistress even occasionally came to ask the girl for advice on what she saw. She was an easy target, however, for the older, more glamorous girls at the Academy to snipe at. And for a certain older member of the 'gifted' students that had more power and less of a sense of the right way to use it. Not that she remembers that anymore. She keeps her head down as much as she can, and tries to just let the barbs roll off her. She knows that the future brings far worse things... Personality Sweet, naive, and insecure. Marie-Ange had been attending a convent school in France when Emma Frost had convinced her parents to have her attend Massachusetts Academy instead. She is quiet, shy, and the 'wallflower' of the otherwise rambunctious Hellions. She is soft-hearted and kind, and an easy target for those who are inclined to to misuse her generally trusting nature. She's very forgiving and tolerant, though people may hurt her tender feelings, she is also more inclined to hold in the hurt and outwardly try fighting back with kindness than with barbs of her own. With some people, that may work. With the others from the Massachusetts Academy... Logs * 2014-03-12 - Study Guide - It's time to study for a couple of the Hellions. * 2014-08-15 - Opening Shots: Start a Damned Riot In Here - A Nation-X concert on the first Friday night of the school year goes pear-shaped. Gallery marie1.jpg TarotXM.jpg hellions-les_9.jpg Soundtrack Category:Hellfire Club Category:Massachusetts Academy Category:Hellions Category:Page that Needs Work Category:Mutants Category:Support Characters Category:Marvel Features Category:Homo Magi Category:Taken Characters